Cat's Luck
by SomethingKimm
Summary: This fic revolves around Catwoman and the events after Arkham City. I would have posted it there, but I did not think it would receive the reads. Please review, and encourage me and I'll continue writing this one. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Little Red Bird

**Author Note: This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly. I've written before, but not for anyone's eyes other than mine. So here we go. Also if you need a visual on particular character's attires, I have adapted the Arkhamverse style for this fic, and it's also set after the events of Arkham City but the Arkham City program itself is still running. I would have posted it in the Arkham City area but I didn't think it would receive the reads. You don't have to have previous knowledge of the games to read this either. Please feel free to review, advice is always welcome and so is encouragement. Enjoy.**

"No sign of target. Repeat, no sign of target." I heard the TYGER guard say into his mouth piece. _Why do they even need them_, I thought, _they're all standing within a few metres of each other._ Sighing, I flipped my goggles onto my face and retrieved a set of caltrops from my hip. I figured I could set a trap for the guards.

Moving away from my vantage point, I dropped to the ground and hid behind a crumbling brick wall. Quietly as I could manage, I rolled the ball of spikes across the floor. As it exploded, I heard the guards become alert, their footsteps getting louder as they closed in on me. Smirking, I pounced back up to my vantage point and watched as the idiots fell to their knees, grabbing at their feet, their weapons dropped and forgotten. Taking this to my advantage, I took them out while they were down, crushing one guard's throat with my heel, the other tangled in my whip. Once they had both breathed their last and fell into unconsciousness, I moved on. _Two down, one to go._

Running as silently as I was taught, I made my way to the floor grates that acted as ventilation to the room. I had noticed that they ran directly under where the guard stood at the entrance to Strange's interrogation cells. Stealthily, I crept through the vents, until I was right beneath the guard. I could feel his fear despite his cool appearance. In one swift move, I was upon him, his back flat on the ground, my fist making contact with his jaw, my other hand firm around his neck. _Easy._

"I'm in." I said quietly into my own mouthpiece on the collar of my suit. Smiling, I picked up the guard's validation key and let myself into the cell block.

_"Good. Now get him out."_ A gruff voice echoed in my ear.

I searched the cellblock, looking through the one-sided glass windows to each cell. There were numerous people in there, both people I knew and people I didn't. A couple of Arkham's worst inmates, a few of Penguin's thugs, and one girl I didn't think I'd see in here. Harley. I figured she'd be out in the actual environment, not here in the interrogation cells. She looked like she had been drowned, whether by someone else's hand, or by her own tears, I did not know. "What's Harley doing in here?" I asked.

_"No idea. Keep moving. You don't have much time."_ A voice in my ear growled. I continued, a little faster this time. The corridor seemed endless. Until I reached the end.

"There's a room here. No window like the others, but the door is reinforced unlike the others." I murmured.

_"Use what I gave you. It should work on the door."_

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and removed a small device from the pouch on my belt. After placing the device on the door near the hinges, I turned my back and braced myself, blocking my ears. As the door's hinges combusted, the door became weak enough for me to shift aside. But before I could, a small voice came from behind the door.

"Batman?" My heart broke. The boy he wanted me to get out was Robin. Well, Red Robin, but they're all the same bird boy to me.

"No Red, it's me." I said softly, moving the door as quickly as possible. Robin made his way to the door and helped push it aside, climbing his way out before falling to his knees.

"He's weak. I can't carry him."

_"He'll hold out on his own. He's strong."_ I heard him say in my ear.

"I'll be right Selina, just give me a moment." Robin said from the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder and kept a look out for any movement or signs of danger.

_"Use the fire escape on your right to get out. Three guards on the roof. All armed. I'll send in the Batwing to pick you up from the roof. Batman out."_

"C'mon lil' bird, we have to get out of here, pronto." I whispered. Robin nodded and moved to his feet, scanning the corridor. I guided him to the fire escape and lowered the ladder.

"Ladies first." He smirked in true Robin style.

Once we had reached the roof, I lifted my goggles from my eyes and scanned the rooftop.

"No guards near the immediate exit. We should be fine to get out and attack." I told Robin. He nodded and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. I smiled and made my way to the rooftop, Robin hot on my tracks.

"You take the right one; I'll distract the left two. Then we can take them head on." Robin whispered, watching the guards as they surveyed the surrounding rooftops. Before I could object, he was on his feet, running with his shield up, head on to the guards.

"For the love of-" I threw a bola at my target, wrapping around his torso so his arms were strapped to his chest, and sprinted across the rooftop. Pouncing onto the guard, his head between my knees I twisted, hearing a small crack from his neck before he fell to the ground. I turned and saw that Robin had successfully taken out both his targets.

"Amateur." He scoffed, keeping a look out for more guards and the Batwing.

"Well if you had of at least let me have a say, I'm sure I would have been more prepared." I said, dusting off the dirt from my suit.

Robin lowered his hood, sliding his staff back into position on his back, and readjusted his suit before saying, "You should always be prepared, even when you're not prepared."

"You sound just like him." I scowled as I heard the Batwing roaring its way to us.

"There's a reason for that." He laughed, ascending the ladder that dropped for us. Sighing, I joined him and made my way to the passenger seat.

"This is new." I remarked, taking in the new seats and controls of the Batwing.

"It is. It was you that helped destroy the last one. I liked the last one." He frowned at me, taking the pilot's seat and disengaging the auto-pilot. Smirking, I braced myself for the sudden acceleration that was sure to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Worth a Try

"Thank you Selina." Batman said gruffly, taking my hand and helping me out of the Batwing. We had arrived in the Batcave, only after Robin had blindfolded me so as to keep their identities a secret.

_"__He hasn't confided in you because he doesn't trust you. And it hurts, doesn't it?" _Hugo Strange's question played in my head. Hurt? No. Frustrating? Yes. All the moments we shared, all the encounters, all the close shaves, you'd think he'd just tell me. I have his back. And if saving Robin didn't prove that, well, to hell with him.

"Yeah no problem, piece of cake." I murmured, feeling his eyes scanning my body for possible injuries. "It's not me you should be worried about, it's him." I flicked my thumb behind me, motioning to Robin slowly climbing out of the pilot's seat, Nightwing at his aid.

"Nightwing's got him." He assured me, moving his hand from mine to my waist, guiding me away from the Batwing. "But I have something to show you." His voice was cold.

"Oh, goodie." I sighed.

He walked me to a small room, which I had begun calling the trophy room. In this room, was the items Batman had deemed too dangerous to hand over to the GCPD. They ranged from weapons of mass destruction, to small trinkets like Two-Face's coin, or the Joker's acid spraying flower. Not too long ago, Harley's hammer was there too, but I stole it to settle a debt. And a bet.

In the far corner of the room, I could see a few glass doors. Behind the doors were the costumes that were worn by each person of the 'Batfamily'.

In all the years that I'd been on the better side of Batman, I had gotten to know a bit about the 'Batfamily' as I like to call them. When he started out, it was just him, and someone at home. I always heard him talking to himself, though it wasn't himself. Then came the first Robin, only a smart kid at the time. Now he's a smart young adult in the form of Nightwing. Then the second Robin, which ended rather horrifically. Batman was never the same after that. I spent so long trying to bring 'my' Batman back after that, but there was no hope.

So I left Gotham, hoping that when I returned things would be back to normal. But when I did, things weren't. There was another Robin. Older Robin. Older than all the other Robins had been, and a little more trained when he started too, like Batman wouldn't let him out until he was formidable against everything. But he made Batman a closer man to the one I knew before he'd lost his second Robin, and that was all I cared about. It still is. It's like each Robin had an effect on him and made him into a particular kind of 'Batman'.

Around the first Robin was also Batgirl, just a bit older than Robin number one. She and I didn't quite get along. There were plenty of fights between us. Plenty of times she caught Batman and I together. And plenty of times we threw each other off buildings too. As she got older, she started branching out a bit. Even came to me for advice. But before long, Batgirl was no more. And again, it changed him. I'm pretty sure it even affected Robin.

Not too long later, Oracle was formed. This I learnt was his tech whiz. Something I did not have and had to rely on Riddler a lot of the time for that sort of help. I almost felt sorry for whoever Oracle was. She didn't get to go out on the field trips, but had to stay back and watch from the sidelines. But whatever helps the Bat right?

In the last glass cage, beside the Batgirl costume, was my old suit.

"Where did you find this? I thought it burned along with my first lair…" I said, pushing the glass open to take the purple fabric in my hands. I looked around and found my thigh high boots, as well as my gloves and cowl. I took the cowl in my hand and turned to face him.

"Someone was selling them. I apprehended them and took the costume. It's authentic, and I didn't think you'd appreciate your items being sold." He said gruffly, almost ashamed of what he had done.

"Well thank you. I'll probably never wear it again, but thank you." I smiled, placing the cowl back where I found it. I stepped closer to him, but he walked away, going to the computers. Once there, he started typing away, flicking through news updates and police radars.

_If only I knew who was behind the cowl_, I thought. _He knows that I want to know_.

"No." He says, turning his back and moving towards a set of doors beside the computers, as though hearing my thoughts. "Tonight is not the night."

"Does that mean you'll tell me some time? Because I've been waiting an awfully long time." I said, spinning on my heel, my eyes following him.

He opened a door and changed his belt, exchanging it for a new one. He briefly looked over his shoulder to look at me before continuing changing his equipment. I walked quickly and quietly towards him as he unclipped his cape and reached for a replacement. "Please. I deserve to know. After all this time." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around his waist, standing on my toes to rest my chin on his shoulder. Dropping his cape, he placed his hands over mine and sighed. Still expecting, I kept my resolve, waiting patiently for him to say something.

Instead, he turned around, slipping his hands to my hips, bringing me closer to him. He looked down at me, his lips just a breath from mine. I moved my arms to around his neck, making the closeness of our bodies impossible to ignore.

"Please." I asked again, softly before his lips descended on mine. His kiss was different though; different from what it had been before the death of the Joker. It's almost like every experience he has affects the way he does the most simplest of things. He's more aggressive, less forgiving. He's more on target than ever, and always considers everything before moving ahead. More than he used to anyway.

He turned sharply, closing the door and pushing me against it with his body, completely zeroing the space between us. One hand above my head, the other firm on the back of my neck, he made it impossible to tear my lips from his. Moaning softly, I raked my nails down his cape-less back, exploring the muscles I already knew like the back of my hand. Using my free hand, I sneakily tried to find a way to remove his cowl.

"Selina." He grunted, halting the kiss and resting his forehead on mine. "That's not going to work."

"Worth a try." I purred, moving my face closer to his, trying to bring his lips back to mine. His body tensed and his jaw went rigid. Immediately I knew the moment was gone. Sighing, I dropped my arms to my side and ducked under the arm still holding the door shut behind me.

"Get in the car. I'll drop you home. I have a few things to take care of." He directed, reopening the storage door and pulling out another cape. Muttering under my breath about how unfair he was, I climbed into the Batmobile.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Visit

**AN: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! This chapter isn't as long as the last two but I will make up for it in the chapters to come. Reviews are encouraged and much appreciated. Please. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Don't expect me to be on call tomorrow. I have other arrangements." I told him as I let myself out of the Batmobile in the alley behind my new apartment, seeing as I was out of Arkham City. He scowled at me and I winked, strutting up to the back entrance to the apartment block.

I heard the roar of the engine, and saw the blur of black as I closed the door behind me and snuck my way up to my apartment, making extra effort not to wake the new neighbours. When I stepped in, I saw Holly sleeping on my lounge, TV still on. Not having the courage to wake her, I grabbed a blanket and covered her, and turned the TV off. After leaving a kiss on her hairline, I went to my room to change.

The new apartment was bigger than my old one by a long shot. Two bedrooms and two ensuites. And a large enough living and dining area to entertain the few rogues that could visit me. This meant that Holly could have own room, and I could prowl the city without her knowing I was gone. Although I'd tell her I was gone anyway.

"Selina? Selina you need to get up." Holly called from the other side of my bedroom door. Apparently I hadn't even managed to get out of my catsuit before falling asleep the night before, nor my boots or cap. Groaning, I told Holly I'd be out in a moment and quickly changed into a tank top and sweats. As I opened my door, I noticed two strangers standing in my living area, both wearing black suits and taking in their surroundings.

"Holly honey, can you come here please?" I yelled, making sure my presence was known to the men. Holly cautiously made her way to my room and quickly closed the door behind her. "Who are they?"

"They said they were agents. But they didn't say of what. They want to see you." She said quietly, in case we were being listened to.

"Make them a coffee or something. I'll be out once I've cleaned up." I replied, motioning to the catsuit laying on my day chair. She nodded and went out to the kitchen. I gave myself twenty minutes, figuring that would be enough time to make myself decent.

Once I was showered and dressed, with a fresh face of make up on my face, I exited my room, promptly closing the door. My room was private, even from Holly. I greeted the Suits and invited them to take a seat on the lounge. No sooner had they sat down, they were asking all sorts of questions about my late night activities, to which I denied having any.

"Who are you guys anyway? They suits say 'agent' but the men in them say 'corrupt'. So what is going on, and why are you here?" I asked quickly, cutting off their interrogation. The Suit on the right with short black hair looked to the other with the styled brown hair, and nodded.

"We have been sent here to commission you. Our employer needs something, and he believes you are the right one to get it for him." I sat back in my chair, processing the idea.

"Four questions. One, what? Two, who? Three, when? Four, how much?" I watched the men intently, looking for any reasons not to take the job. They fiddled around a lot, evidently nervous, unsure about how the meeting would go down, and feeling the pressure of being in my, or Catwoman's, presence. They obviously hadn't dealt with clients like myself.

"$100,000 upfront, $400,000 once you get the items of which our employer wants." The brown haired man said, motioning to his briefcase.

"If he's got that kind of money, why doesn't he just buy them?" I questioned.

"If they were for sale he might. Tonight, at the Wayne Fundraiser. Items numbered '802BH' and '439AZ'." The black haired man pulled out a yellow package from the pocket inside his suit jacket. "In there is everything you need to know and everything you'll need to get in. We'll leave the suitcase here." As I took the package, they stood to leave and before I could turn down the offer, they were gone. Massaging my temples, I called lit Holly and asked her to hide the suitcase and to get ready to go shopping.


	4. Chapter 4: Expenses

**AN: Thank you once again for the favourites, follows, and to the one person who reviewed. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

As I secured my teardrop emerald earrings and matching necklace with varying sized emeralds, I heard a soft meowing coming from the door of my room. Turning, I found Isis, staring at me with my ring in her hand. Smiling, I thanked her for finding it in the mess that was my apartment and softly scratched her chin. Purring, she turned and left for the kitchen.

"Selina? Are you ready?" Holly called, opening the can of tuna for Isis. Slipping my ring onto my ringer, I admired the stolen gem encased in a silver band, and searched for my simple black pumps. No one was going to see my shoes under my new gown.

I emerged from my room into the entertaining area and watched Holly's jaw drop, along with the cat bowl of tuna, causing Isis to run scared. Even though Holly had seen me get dressed up for an event before, she had agreed this dress was the best one I had bought yet. Smirking, I walked to the island bench and retrieved my clutch purse, making sure my phone and various thieving devices were safely tucked inside. Holly's jaw had yet to lift itself.

"Holly c'mon, you've seen me dolled up before." I sighed, adjusting my hair in the mirror on the wall. Holly had suggested going to the hairdressers to get my hair done, and that was probably the best idea she had all day. Deciding to restyle so no one at the fundraiser recognises me, I asked for an uneven bob, having the right side of my hair just a little longer than the left. After that, the stylist had suggested doing my hair in a wavy fashion. Of course I agreed. At least that way I could show off my earrings.

The dress however, had taken almost all day to be decided on. After trying on countless cheap and tacky evening gowns, Holly suggested we blow some of the cash I had saved for the next time I went undercover as someone else and not myself. Opening the doors to the Jovani store, I spied four dresses I thought would look fantastic. Holly suggested finding a dress that displayed my curves, rather than my toned muscles, so as not to tip anyone off. I agreed, and promptly took to the less body hugging dresses. Two hours later, I had decided on the perfect dress.

The gown was simplistic; a sweetheart neckline which complimented my bust and allowed plenty of space for an eye drawing necklace; black in colour, velvet in fabric with nude sheer panels along the sides starting at my waist; as well as a small train on the back. The perfect dress for the evening.

"I know. But God, Selina, you look amazing tonight." Grinning, she cleaned up the tuna mess on the floor. I thanked her and did one last check on my make-up. Holly said I needn't worry about going all out with my facial appearance, as everything else was enough. Opting for a basic black and silver smoky eye, I added the cat eye effect with my eyeliner. And to finish it off, I chose my signature rose red lipstick.

"Limo will be here in 5. Have you got the security feed up on the laptop?" I asked, suddenly going serious. Holly nodded, and pointed to the open laptop on the dining table. I checked that all the feeds were working, and that she had recorded the empty room loops to play while I stole the goods. I still had no idea what the items were, but I had a feeling that once I got in, I could check them out for myself.

"Everything is set Selina. Get going." She ushered me out the door, securing the earpiece she would use to talk to me in my right ear hidden behind my hair. I kissed her forehead, she wished me good luck, and I was out the door.

…:::…

Thanking the limo driver, and tipping him, I told him to take the rest of the night off. He thanked me and left me to walk up the red carpeted stairs to the Wayne Fundraiser held at none other than the Wayne Manor. I removed the invitation from my purse that I received in the yellow package from the two suited men that morning and handed it to the security guard at the door to the massive mansion. Greeting me as 'Ms. Grace' he opened the door and allowed me access. Immediately, I heard the sound of partying guests and the live band. A young man took my coat from me and when he asked for my purse, I politely declined. I followed the sound of the other guests and walked through the tall, wide, and excessively decorated halls of the manor.

As soon as I had reached the mansion's ballroom, someone politely guided me to my seat. I noticed it was close to Bruce Wayne's table. In fact, it was right beside his, and my chair was directly behind his. Smiling, I took my seat, just as the band quietened and a voice came over the sound system.

"We are glad you could all make it tonight. Many thank you's are in order, to all the preparation teams, and the host of the night, Bruce Wayne." Everyone proceeded the clap, as Bruce stepped up to the podium and shook the other man's hand.

"Before we start the meals, and before the band continues, I just want to remind everyone that all the money received tonight will go to the various orphanages in Gotham City. Enjoy your night and happy bidding!" he exclaimed, lifting his wine glass in the air. Again, everyone clapped.

No sooner had he left the podium, the band started again and the meals started making their way to the tables. I eyed Bruce, watching him make his way to his seat. Noticing me watching, he gave a weak smile and made his way to introduce himself to me.

"Bruce Wayne. And you are?" he asked, his eyes searching mine as he took my hand and placed a light kiss on its back.

"Stacy Grace. A friend of mine couldn't make it tonight and gave her invitation to me to take her place." I said, making sure to keep the cover story given to me. He said he was glad I could come, that he'd hate to see a seat wasted, and hoped I would join him on the dance floor after the meal. I simply said I would.

Making small conversation with the others at my table, I asked unnoticed questions regarding some of the items, including the two that I was after. Apparently, one was a limited edition painting from an artist, that though his work was exquisite, he didn't produce much. And the other was a necklace that was said to be over three-hundred years old. I figured the necklace wouldn't be too hard, but the painting would be a little more difficult. If I could steal the artwork and hide it somewhere, and retrieve it before leaving, I could make it out of here earlier than expected.

Before I could ask more about the artwork, Bruce joined our conversation, but only for a quick moment. He promptly asked me to dance, I made a joke about only if he didn't stand on my toes, and he returned with a joke about having been to enough of these events to know how to dance without hurting anyone, as he led me across the floor with a hand on my back.

"And knowing how to get a woman to bed apparently too. I do read the press, Bruce. I'm no stranger to your antics." I winked. He laughed quietly and stopped walking, situating us in the centre of the dance floor. Taking my right hand in his, I placed my left hand on his shoulder and began to sway to the music.

"It's nice to find someone at these parties that isn't draping themselves over me, and that has a sense of humour." He said quietly, just so I could hear. Not long after we had started dancing, everyone else followed to the floor. Agreeing, I focused on finding a way to convince him into telling me where the bidding items were. "What did you say you did for a living?" he asked, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"I didn't, but I sell valuable items for those who don't run events like this to sell their things." I said, trying to keep as close as I could to my actual career. He nodded his head, pretending to be interested, as his hand on my waist slowly crept around my back to draw me closer. Very quickly, he dipped me down, showing off to his fellow guests, and pulled me back up, immediately closing the distance that was between us before.

"Tell me, Mr. Wayne, where do you keep all those expensive things? You know, the artworks and jewels that are to be sold tonight?" I flirted, my lips grazing his ear. His body tensed, but relaxed before he replied.

"I can show you if you like." Stealthily, he steered me out of the dancing crowd and towards one of the various exits of the ballroom. Admiring the artworks that hung around the halls, he led me through a dozen hallways until we reached an armoury.

The moment we were in the room, he closed the door and led me to the back wall. On the wall hung all the artworks that were to be sold, and in glass cases were the various items of jewellery and expensive jewels and gems. I smiled like the Cheshire cat, and turned to Bruce, a naughty grin on my face. I noticed he was taking in my body in the dim light of the room, so I played it to my advantage.

Closing the distance between us in two steps, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. Quickly, his hands were on my waist and I was hoisting my body up, levelling my face with his.

"This can be our little secret, Mr. Wayne. What happens here, stays here." I breathed, my lips less than an inch from his, my nails lightly grazing his neck. Before he could object, I pressed my lips against his. He returned the kiss, and I deepened it, walking us to a nearby wall. I pushed him against it, my hands sliding down his extremely toned body.

Shuddering, and regretting what I was about to do, I broke the kiss. Smiling at his gobsmacked expression, I took a step back. His blue eyes grew dark in realisation, right as my fist came into contact with his jaw, and my elbow with his ribcage. Swiftly, I knocked him unconscious with a final blow to the head with my knee while he was buckled in pain.

Sighing, mentally slapping myself for damaging his handsome features, I went searching for items '802BH' and '439AZ'.

* * *

**AN2: The dress is Jovani 77620. I felt this was the perfect dress for Ms Kyle.**


	5. Chapter 5: House Calls

AN: I had about 5 different versions of this chapter, and this one was probably the most plausible one of all. Feel free to let me know where you'd like this to go. Enjoy!

* * *

I quickly went to work moving Bruce from the armoury to the study in the next room. The last thing I wanted was for someone to walk in and see a sleeping Bruce Wayne in the same room as the selling items. That would definitely alert the authorities.

I checked the hall before dragging Bruce's incredibly heavy body, avoiding security. When Bruce started stirring in my grasp, I dragged him quicker, my arms under his. With all the strength I could manage, I hauled him onto a small lounge in the study, and made it look like he had passed out out of intoxication. Fixing my own appearance, I strolled casually down the hall back to the armoury, keeping the clicking of my heels to a minimum.

"Hey, miss, you're not supposed to be here." I heard a security guard call out after me. I quickly turned around and flashed him a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I was just getting cosy with your boss Bruce Wayne, if you know what I mean." I winked, pretended to readjust my dress and returned in the direction of the ballroom. Deciding against taking him out, I waited until he had left the corridor before returning to the armoury.

"Holly, set up the security camera tapes now, and direct all traffic out of this wing. I've got the goods under my nose." I told Holly in a hushed voice, closing the armoury door behind me.

"Done, and done. Are you planning on using the window as an escape? I'm pretty sure you aren't just going to just waltz out of there with that painting." Holly said quietly, even though she didn't need to worry about being overheard in the privacy of our apartment.

"No kidding, Kiddo. What floor am I on?" I asked her, checking all the cases for the pearls that were numbered '802BH'. Each case had a piece of paper attached with all its documents and codes, ensuring it was legal to sell, or illegal to steal in my case.

"Second. I'll send your position to The Suits so they know where to park for your departure." She replied, typing away on the laptop. Thanking her, I turned my attention to the pearl necklace I spotted. Right beside it was the painting I was after. Larger than expected, and much more beautiful than anticipated.

Hesitantly and gently, I removed the pearls from the case and slipped them into my purse along with the now folded documents of both the necklace and artwork. Frowning, I realised I wasn't going to be able to take this oil painting out the window with me, and decided it would take way too long to take it out any other way. Walking to the window, I opened it and looked down towards the ground, trying to see if there was an easier way to escape with the artwork.

"Need help?" I froze, recognising the cold, dark voice that sounded behind me. Composing myself, I ducked back inside, and pulled down the window, keeping my back to him. Smirking, I looked over my shoulder and saw the pointy ears of the Batman himself.

"Can't a girl have fun and make money at the same time?" I sighed playfully, my hands resting on the windows, making sure he had a good view.

"Define fun." He scoffed, stepping closer and removing my purse from the windowsill. Frowning I turned and faced him completely. He opened the purse and removed the documents and necklace, placing them back in the case. Crossing my arms over my chest, I scowled.

"Always ruining my fun. I helped you the other night, this should be my repayment." I said, admiring the other items in the room, including the armour collection.

"I don't owe you anything except a thank you, and you got that. Now, escort yourself out of here or I'll do it myself." He sounded extra cold tonight, and I wondered who he must have come up against already tonight. Most of the time, he returned my banter, unless he had an unusually rough night.

"I'm not going anywhere Sir Brood A Lot. I don't know who I'm dealing with right now, and I'd rather not have a gun pointed at my head because you interfered yet again." I said, poking him with a manicured finger nail on the chest.

"That was a long time ago." He said quietly, scanning the room for any more missing items.

"Relax, I hadn't taken all that I was after." I said, noticing him scanning.

"And you won't get to. Go Selina, for your own good."

Sourly, I stalked out of the room, picking up my purse with unintended attitude. Cursing him under my breath, I walked to the study to check on poor Bruce Wayne. As I entered the room, I noticed he wasn't there. Hoping he had just gone back to the party, I exited through the window.

Scaling down the building wasn't too hard in my dress. Once I was on the first floor and closer to the ground, I back flipped off the wall and landed perfectly. Ensuring that I couldn't see the signature pointy ears in the armoury window, I buzzed Holly and said, "Activate plan B."

…:::…

Plan B: Cut the power and set off all fire alarms, including roof sprinklers and call the fire brigade.

Grinning from The Suits' van, I assured the men I'd have the painting and necklace in no time.

Making the most of the distraction, I sprinted bare foot back up the lawn to the mansion and scaled the building and entered the armoury through the window with ease. One of the Suits had followed me to the mansion and waited for me to drop down the artwork.

Once I had passed down the colourful oil painting, I strapped the pearls to my neck and bounded out the window. Stashed in my purse, were several ruby rings and small ancient artefacts. I was quite pleased.

As we reached the van, I noticed Batman watching me from the roof of the manor. Cheekily, I curtsied and blew him a kiss, before climbing into the van.

…:::…

"Money is being streamed into the accounts now." Holly grinned from the chair in the corner of my room, dressed in her pyjamas, her flame coloured hair tied in a loose bun. Sprawled on my bed in my own sleepwear, I let Isis curl up on my stomach.

Once the Suits had dropped me around the corner, I had walked the last block to my apartment and told Holly to oversee the money transaction. While she had done that, I showered, changed and considered what we could use the money on.

"Well, at least one-hundred grand will help me replace my collection of catsuits, since I destroyed one in Arkham City, and Isis tore one to shreds." I told Holly, glaring at Isis who simply hissed in my direction. "As well as new boots and gear."

"Yep. Then you need to pay off Cobblepot for the apartment in Arkham City that he let you have." She reminded me. Sighing, I made a mental note to transfer another $100,000 to the bird.

"So that leaves us with three hundred thousand." I calculated.

"Maybe a trip to Paris again? Maybe this time you could introduce me to your associates over there." Holly smirked, closing the laptop and joining me on the bed.

I nodded saying, "I have a few old friends to pay a visit to, and to return financial favours. That's another hundred down."

"Two hundred left. Save it or splash it?"

"Save it. Could come in handy one day. Move it to the secure account." I directed, lifting Isis off me, moving to sit at the end of my bed.

"Will do. Anyway Selina, I'm going to bed. Unlike you, I have plans for tomorrow." She winked and rose from the bed, taking the laptop with her.

Bidding her goodnight, she closed the door and left me alone with my thoughts. But I wasn't alone for long.

No sooner had I crawled under my blankets and left a spot beside me for Isis to curl up and sleep, a few taps on my window sounded. Sighing, I removed my blanket and walked towards the window. Lifting it open, I allowed a talk, dark figure to enter my room, along with the cold winter air.

"This is new. I didn't know you made house calls." I smirked, sitting myself down on my bed. I watched as he took in his surroundings, no doubt using his detective skills to find easy ways in and out for later use.

"This isn't a house call. Who hired you?" he grunted, returning his gaze to me, quickly digesting the fact I was wearing nothing but a silk nighty and matching underwear. Laughing cheekily, I reminded him I didn't know.

"You're smarted than that Selina." He replied, his eyes moving away from mine and back to scanning my room.

"Normally yes. But they weren't shady, they were upfront. And they also made it easy to trust them when they gave me all the information I needed to make the mission doable." I said, watching him intently. Grunting again, he moved back towards the window.

As quickly as I could, I latched onto his wrist to stop him from leaving. He turned his head to stare into my eyes. His were so cold, icy blue but piercing through my own.

_You're hurt because he knows who you are but you don't know anything about him_, Strange's voice echoed in my head again, _Do you... love him?_

"Don't go." Ipleaded. Suddenly, I regretted asking him to to stay. He relaxed for a moment, after reading the sincerity sincerity in my eyes. Tearing his eyes from mine, he straightened and turned his back tome. "The city's quiet tonight. Just once, Gotham doesn't need its protector." I said quietly.

"Nightwing. Cover the rest of patrol. Something's come up." He said quickly after a moment of silence, obviously conflicted as to what he was going to do. Trying not to get my hopes up about the possibility that he could reveal himself to me, I picked up my glass of water from the bedside table and took a quick sip, thinking I could hide my nerves. "Why do I need to stay?" he asked.

"Because I want you to. That's been enough in the past." I replied quietly, reminding him of the few times that I had asked him to stay, whether in my apartment, while I was helping him on a mission and insisted I needed him to stay in case something happened, or when he attempted to leave Gotham after the death of the second Robin.

He turned to face me, his thoughts written all over his face. It was rare that happened, that I could read what was going on in his head just by the small amounts of emotion I could see on his face, or lack of. He was trying to decide if tonight would be the night I had been waiting for years, or just another night to put it off.

After another moment of silence, a much longer moment of silence, he walked over to where I was seated on my bed, knelt down in front of me, and crushed his mouth to mine.

To save Holly's life, I had told Strange I didn't love Batman.

I had lied.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Improvisation

Sorry loyal followers! I have been crazy busy of late, but here it is! Please enjoy.

* * *

Batman was kneeling in front of me, regaining his composure after kissing me fiercely. Waiting patiently, I prepared myself for his abrupt departure. His icy blue eyes were searching my green ones, as though trying to deduce what I was thinking.

"You're not going to tell me. If you were, you wouldn't be fighting with yourself over it." I had sighed, dropping my gaze from his face. Before he could speak, I slipped out of his grasp and looked over towards the window. Following my gaze, he stood and walked towards the window.

"It's not as easy as just ripping off the mask. There is baggage that comes with knowing. Secrets and danger." He had grunted.

"And you don't think I know that?" I retorted, trying to keep my voice low. "When I told Holly, it put her in more danger than she was already from just being around me. I had to explain to her why I did what I did, why I do what I do."

"This is entirely –"

"No it is not! Do you really think that revealing your identity as a hero is more dangerous than revealing your identity as a criminal? Have you any idea?" I had risen from my bed and stared into his eyes, anger growing thicker under my skin.

"I have every idea." He had muttered in a gravelly tone, his eyes showcasing several years' worth of pain and suffering. Suddenly feeling bad for demanding him to reveal himself, I retreated back to my bed, adjusting the covers so I could slip back under, expecting him to leave.

What I didn't expect was for him to grab my wrist and pull me towards him. Without being encouraged, I pressed my lips to his and began the rather time consuming task of removing his suit. When all but his cowl and leggings were gone he ushered me into bed.

"What are you doing?" I said quietly, mindful of Holly sleeping down the hall. When he didn't say anything I made an attempt to rise from my bed but was stopped when his weight fell on mine, his hands pinning mine to the bed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice hardly a whisper.

"Yes." I said without thinking. Almost immediately, he moved off me and turned my bedside lamp off, cloaking us in darkness.

Using my senses, I realised he was removing the last of his suit, namely his cowl. Slightly shocked and stunned, I remained still, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark, absorbing as much of the moonlight seeping through my curtains as possible.

Uncertain as to what else he had planned, I remained quiet and still, waiting for him to say something. Searching in the darkness for him, I hadn't realised that he was right beside me. Trying not to jump when I felt his hand glide up my bare thigh, I rolled onto my side to face him, my hands sliding their way up his torso, searching for his familiar chiselled jaw.

As he pulled my body closer to his, he encircled an arm around my back, using his spare to prop himself up. When my hands reached his jaw, he went rigid.

"I won't bite." I tried to joke but the nerves I had been trying to hide seeped through, my voice hardly a whisper. In the moonlight I saw him smile down at me briefly, his eyes and teeth catching the dim light.

My hands continued their journey, leaving me heavily dependent on my senses other than sight. In my blindness, his scent was stronger. I could smell the aroma of his suit, of gunpowder, of smoke, and a hint of a familiar cologne.

I ran my fingers through his short hair, which was thick, and no doubt dark as the night considering the moonlight wasn't glimmering off his hair. Sighing, I realised that it too was familiar.

"This can be our little secret." I smirked in the dark, enjoying the sensation of running my hands through his hair after so many times having to imagine doing so.

"What happens here, stays here." He replied quietly, without the gravel in his voice.

Freezing, I recognised my own words, as well as the voice I had just heard. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes, replaying the night's events in my head.

I had knocked Bruce Wayne out cold. When I check on him, he was gone. Bruce willingly took me to the armoury, as Batman wanted to find out what I was up to. He let me take him out so he could change. I hadn't tripped any alarms, so how else could Batman have found me?

"Bruce?" I breathed, my fingers grazing the lump that was growing on the side of his face from where I hit him earlier in the night.

Instead of replying to me, he pulled the last of my clothes off as he crushed his lips to mine.

…:::…

"Don't go." I grumbled, tucking my head under my pillow.

Bruce had already removed the covers and picked up most of his gear, preparing himself to leave just before the sunrise. While he silently manoeuvred around my room, I had tried to wake myself so I could convince him to stay with me.

"I have to. I haven't been in contact with the others since I came here. They will come looking for me." He said, sitting beside me on the bed once he was dressed in his guise, resting a gloved hand on my exposed back.

Removing my head from beneath my pillow, I rolled onto my back and faced him, using the dishevelled blanket to cover myself. Smiling up at his uncovered face in the dim morning light, I pleaded with my eyes.

"Sleep. I'll arrange to see you later." He said, all but killing my hopes of him staying around.

Gingerly, I sat up and pulled him close, his face mere inches from mine. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against mine before he swiftly put on his cowl and disappeared out my window.

When I woke again, Isis' vibrant green eyes were the only thing I could see. Looking at me with curiosity, I noticed she wasn't the only feline on my bed. Before I could speak, Ma'at and Bastet were sitting comfortably beside each other on my stomach, with Isis pawing at my arm beneath the sheets.

"Alright, alright. Let me up and I'll feed you." I joked, attempting to peel my body out of bed. Reaching for my robe hanging on the wall, I made my way towards the kitchen.

Finding Holly at the breakfast table, her nose thoroughly buried in the morning's newspaper, I hissed at her.

"They're your cats, not mine. I don't have to feed them unless you're on holiday or working. Of which you were doing neither this morning." She said from behind the newspaper.

"I wish I was on holiday. We can afford it now." I reminded her. When she dropped her newspaper, she rolled her eyes. Placing the paper on the kitchen counter, I noticed Catwoman's success was on the front page.

"We do. So where are we going?" she teased.

"Save it, both the money and talk." I warned her, placing the refilled cat bowls on the floor.

"Why? Do you need to get a new dress for tonight?" Holly had a cheeky grin on her face, the one she developed not long after she moved in with me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, making myself breakfast to settle the grumbling of my stomach.

"Someone called not long before you got up. He said something about dinner with a certain billionaire playboy." She laughed, sliding over a note pad filled with her scrawly handwriting.

"If it is who I think it is, I won't be needing a new dress. I have plenty of untouched dresses." I smiled, recognising the Wayne Manor's address on the page, beneath a messy '6pm sharp'.

"You just stole from him, Selina. Why is he inviting you over?" she pried, her tone becoming serious. "You weren't even Selina Kyle last night."

"He's not stupid, Holly. Maybe he saw right through my false identity, and had me researched. He's a powerful guy." I said, waiting for the toast to pop.

"That could put us both in serious danger, Selina." She huffed.

"I'll sort it out tonight. Tell him I'm Selina Kyle, not Stacey Grace, and that I was just hired to find out where the goods were for Catwoman. Then, I'll persistently tell him that I have no idea who Catwoman is, and that I was asked in a public environment so there's not telling who asked me." I told her, anger bubbling slowly under my skin, forcing me to be careful with the buttered knife in my hand.

"Alright then. What if that doesn't go well?"

"I'll improvise." I answered, grabbing my toast and leaving the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of a Long Night

**I'm back! It has been forever, and I'm hoping to get this back on the road. Please enjoy, even though I know it's short.**

"_Steal what you like, do what you must in a futile attempt to steal his heart._" Hugo Strange's voice echoes in my thoughts. "_You will fail._"

"Selina?" I vaguely hear Bruce call. "Is everything okay?"

"Pardon? Oh, yes, fine." I smiled, bringing myself back to reality. Strange was wrong. And now dead. But very wrong.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, taking my hand as he led me back inside through the French doors of the patio. Bruce had invited me over for an early dinner, apparently Alfred, his butler, was pleased to be serving more than just one person this evening. We dined on the backyard terrace and watched the birds fly over the extensive gardens of the Manor as the sun set. Conversation was little, but not awkward, almost as though we were just learning to swim again even though we already knew how. Not that I enjoy swimming.

Bruce finally confided in me, something Strange had also said he wouldn't do. Wrong again. He made a clear point that I was to keep his secret to myself, that I had to take it to the grave. The thought scared me, but I knew what it would cost him – everything.

Although I didn't expect him to, he explained the events that occurred in Arkham City – that the Joker performed a blood transfusion on him, which poisoned his blood, forcing him to spend the night creating an antidote for both the Joker and himself, and that the Joker was his own death.

He told me about Talia al Guhl – one of the very few women in his life. He told me about how she wanted him to run away with her, and when he refused and went after the Joker, she was killed by him. He also told me that her father, Ra's, was the real mastermind behind the Arkham City project, not Strange.

I figured out on my own that I must have been one of the first few people he'd spoken to about the events because he became rather dark afterwards and conversation halted. I quickly changed the subject to where he gets all his tech from, joking that I could use a few upgrades of my own, which he answered bluntly and went quiet again, pain in his eyes. We sat in silence for a while longer, both of us stuck in our thoughts; him probably about the Joker, and myself about Hugo Strange and how very wrong he was.

"I'll show you the study entrance, then I have work to do. It's your decision if you want to help or go home. But it might be a long night, two escaped murders from Arkham City, and Gordon wants me to check on a missing person's case." Bruce said rather quietly, his hand on the small of my back guiding me to the study where I had left him supposedly unconscious just last night.

"I'll help if you need me, I don't want to get in your way." I smiled, trying to lift the mood.

"That's not what you say when you have your hands on expensive items that aren't yours when I have a psychopath to apprehend." He grunted back. Frowning in defeat, I watched him press three keys on the grand piano to open the secret staircase behind the bookshelf.

"Almost right out of a spy movie." I said aloud and I heard a laugh from the darkness. Looking to Bruce, I noticed he still had a gruff expression. Obviously, we weren't going to be alone in the Batcave.

"You owe me twenty, Robin." Nightwing grinned from the computer controls, scanning the Gotham radars for any incidents.

"No way. I said twenty if she came in surprised. She's clearly not impressed." Robin objected as he tuned up the Batmobile.

"Takes a little more than a secret entrance to impress this cat. I've seen wonders, Boy Wonder." I smirked at Robin.

"Sure, take his side." Nightwing grumbled. As he got out of the chair to let Bruce sit down, he said something inaudible to Bruce, to which he answered just as quietly.

While Nightwing and Bruce had their silent discussion, I noticed the Batcomputer behind them come up with an alert. Without hesitation, I walked over to the costume vault and retrieved the catsuit I left for Batman to keep here in case of emergencies. When I returned, dressed in my Catwoman guise, all three men in the room were watching the screens intently, and Alfred was making his way down another set of stairs with a tray of small meals.

"I suppose you won't be needing these after all, Master Bruce." Alfred said rather disappointedly as he recognised the criminal that was displayed on the screens. In mere seconds, Bruce was in the costume vault putting on his gear, preparing for what we all knew was going to be an incredibly long night, one of the longest since we all got out of Arkham City.

"_People of Gotham, this is your first and only warning,_" Ivy's sultry voice threatened, "_I am back, and I'm returning for revenge on the meat sacks that polluted my beautiful gardens. You will pay, and it won't be pretty. Well, at least what's left of you won't be._"


	8. Chapter 8: Unrecognisable

**_Please enjoy. I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter so here you go!_**

"Nightwing, take Robin in the Batmobile. Selina and I will take the Batwing." Bruce ordered, hastily collecting his gear.

"Ivy's broadcasting from the botanical gardens. I'll drop Robin near the sewerage line, and meet him under Grand Avenue. We'll travel by foot and you let us know when you need us." Knightwing called out from where the Batmobile was parked.

I stood in awe at how they functioned. Bruce ordered them around, and the youngsters just did as he said, although not always without talking back. I sat myself down on a ledge by the Batwing and watched as Robin checked the Batmobile systems on the computer, Knightwing preparing the Batmobile for action, and Bruce calibrated the Batwing.

"You know, for a well put together team, you're not quick to the job." I sighed. Immediately, three glares were pointed in my direction.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to be up against tonight? We're making sure everything is prepared for a full assault." Robin growled, much like Bruce was earlier.

"I have every idea. If I can face off with Ivy with less than half of what you have here, I'm sure you'll do just fine." I snapped back. Rather unhappy with my reply, Robin returned to the computer.

"Have we established contact with Oracle?"

"Yes."

"Are the Batmobile's weapon systems in check?"

"Yes."

"Are you the slowest team to get on the streets?"

"Selina." Bruce growled, well Batman growled.

"Right, right. I'll just go sit in the Batwing and commentate what the news are showing, because they're already there and I can see that Ivy has begun her rampage on Gotham." I crooned in hopes that we'd be out of the cave before night got worse.

Ten minutes later, we were flying over Gotham. From the sky, I could see Ivy's plants taking over the nearby buildings and tossing out their residents.

"Let me talk to her first. I did sorta, kinda, maybe, provide her with an escape route." Batman glared at me, the worst and most devilish glare I had ever received from him. Expecting him to explode in rage, or to interrogate me as to how and why, I was shocked when he pointed to the back of the Batwing where the trap door was already open with a ladder awaiting my descent.

Once on a nearby roof top, I planned my entry to the gardens. I noticed that Ivy's plants hadn't broken through the glass canopy of the green house, and decided that if I wanted to remain undetected, I should stay clear of anything plant.

"I'm doing it your way, and going through the roof. Wish me luck." I spoke into my hidden mike on my collar.

"Oh, so you let her go in on her own with her own plan but you won't let me? Hypo—"

"Watch your mouth, Nightwing. The last thing we need tonight is Croc deciding you're too loud and he's too hungry." Robin warned. Shaking my head, I made my way to the electrical wires that connected the building I was on to the botanical gardens greenhouse.

"Hey Oracle, any chance you can cut the power for me? I just don't feel like frying on my travels." I asked, hoping that this Oracle was as good as Bruce had told me.

"Consider it done. Those wires should be safe." A voice similar to that of Siri's replied. Sighing over the secrecy, I shimmied across the wires to the greenhouse.

"Try not to be seen by the news crews, Selina. You don't want them alerting Ivy." Batman's gravelly voice said in my ear.

"I know how to sneak in without being seen, detective. I do it for a living." I grinned, watching the seemingly hundreds of reporters below me.

As soon as I reached the greenhouse, I peered inside.

"It looks like she's repairing and regrowing all of the damaged plant life. I'll just drop in for a quick chat, see what she's up to, and then she's all yours. If you can take her." Egging the men on a little, I heard three distinct gruffs in my ear.

"Red? Can I speak to you? Without dangling me from the ceiling would be preferred." I called out into the lifeless space, unless you consider the plants to be alive, remembering the last time I confronted Ivy.

"Oh, Selina. I just knew that you would come and see me tonight. After all, you did break me out of Arkham City." Ivy's voice echoed throughout the gardens.

"It was too easy. I love what you've done with the place. What exactly are you planning for tonight?" A large sprout appeared before my feet, and as I stepped around it, another four appeared.

"I'm repopulating. Bringing glory back to what was once the most beautiful island in Gotham." She replied, still out of my vision, but plants and flowers will still appearing quickly.

"Look Red, I'm all for you making amends and providing care to the environment, especially this old garden. But there are three men waiting outside for me to give the get go to take you down."

And with that, a fuming Ivy appeared before me, hair redder than ever, skin glowing in green fumes. Suddenly, plants began erupting from every surface, breaking through every solid barrier. Ivy's rage was growing, and I knew that would make her careless.

"Selina what are you doing?"

"YOU LED THEM HERE?" Ivy bellowed, her voice audibly breaking objects. The closer she came to me, the more I realised something was wrong with her.

"Ivy, what did they do to you?" I asked sincerely. She was different, her appearance incredibly unrecognisable. She looked human, despite the green skin and red hair.

"They experimented on me, Selina. They tested their toxins and antidotes on me. Tried to change my DNA. Tried to make me more human." I could see tears swelling in her eyes, and I knew this was not the Ivy I knew. Ivy's skin looked scarred with organic shapes and curves, much different to the markings she used to have.

"Stop this now Ivy. Rage and hurt will get you nowhere. Get out of Gotham. Find a rainforest or something and hide." I urged. I had never felt compassion for Ivy, nor had I ever really cared for her. But this wasn't Ivy, this was some lab changed experiment.

"No, I have to do this. This city is scum. Absolute wastage. I'll let you live if you leave now." She warned, but I didn't listen, just like she didn't listen to me.

"I know we have our differences Red, but this isn't a fight you want to take part in. You're unstable and—"

"I AM NOT!" Ivy cried, more foliage and plant life rising from the ground. "I am in FULL CONTROL!"

The earth shook and the glass of the greenhouse shattered, Ivy's plants bringing the structure down around us. Glass was raining from the sky, so I sheltered myself beneath a large leaf sprouting from a nearby plant. The glass bounced off the leaf and onto the floor, reminding me how indestructible her plants were.

"Selina get out, I'm in position." Batman demanded.

"Pamela Isley. You listen to me right now. They're about to blow your babies to bits. Save yourself and get out of here." I pleaded, knowing I had only moments to convince her to change her mind, for both her sake and my own.

I watched as plants and flowers of all twisted and contorted types grew around me, and made the floor beneath my feet shake and groan. As cracks grew larger in the ground, I climbed onto the nearest of Ivy's trees. Fear was settling in, as I realised there was no end to Ivy's rage, and that only fuelled the plant growth.

"You have ten seconds to get out Selina, then we're blowing these trees up." Nightwing warned me one final time.

"IVY, LISTEN. YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" I tired warning Ivy, but it was too late, the attack had begun and I was already being buried alive beneath plant remains and what was left of the earth inside the greenhouse.


	9. Chapter 9: Croc's Kebab

_**Sorry I've been gone so long. I had to take the time away to play Arkham Knight, which gave me plenty of ideas for this fic. So, as always, enjoy.**_

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I adjusted to the darkness around me, just as I had trained myself to do over the years, and immediately noticed the dense soil and thick roots, including one crushing my left leg.

_Great_, I thought to myself, _buried alive._

I flipped my goggles over my eyes and scanned the area, hoping my night vision would kick in and I could find a way out of the mess I obviously created. Again. Nothing, no night vision and no clear way out. My weapons were missing from my waist, and it looked like the few roots above my head were the only thing keeping the dirt from completely burying me.

_At least I have a coffin. Thanks Ivy._

As a last ditch effort, I tried my communication link to Batman.

"Bruce?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. Nothing but static.

_Great_, I thought to myself again.

As I tried to sit myself up, I assessed myself for injuries and before I could check my leg, I was howling in pain. Adrenalin, and possibly fear, had kept the worst of the injuries at bay, even for just a moment.

_Dislocated collar bone, two cracked ribs, possible broken leg, fractured wrist, and a concussion, but still alive._ I thought, trying to stay positive. _But for how long?_

In the dark, I could see the faintest light coming from the roots. It was my GPS device wedged between two roots, just out of reach. Sighing, I hoped Batman was searching for me. I really hoped.

An hour passed, and I was beginning to worry. There was still only static on the communication link, my GPS device's low battery light had come on, and it seemed that Ivy's plants' roots were beginning to weaken.

And then I felt the earth beneath me shift.

_Please be the cavalry._ I hoped as I felt my body slipping through the soil helplessly. The shifting soil allowed my crushed leg to come free, and I cried out in sheer agony. Red hot pain shot up my leg to my spine, tormenting my already aching body. It wasn't until I looked at my leg and noticed that it wasn't just crushed, it was impaled.

A sharp piece of one of Ivy's plants thick bark was protruding through my calf, and it was by far the worse injury I had gotten on the job. Bullets seemed like a walk in the park.

Before I could even help myself, the ground beneath my completely caved as a firm hand grasped my uninjured leg.

"Bruce? I got her. She's not looking so good." Nightwing. "I'll meet you there in twenty. If we aren't there, something's up. I'll try to find Robin on my way through."

"What's going on?" I asked, more so demanded. Nightwing pulled me out of the rubble and quickly sat me against a sewer wall. I was in so much pain I didn't even object to the grimy wall.

"We all got separated when Ivy lost control and rampaged, no thanks to you. Robin and I got tunneled in the sewers, you buried alive, and left Bruce to handle Ivy. Whatever those scientists did to Ivy, they completely wrecked her." Nightwing began to explain while he checked my collarbone.

"Wrecked her? I mean, I noticed her physical changes." I said, trying not to wince at his touch.

"She lost control, and well you saw what happened. Plants everywhere. But they're wilting so much quicker. Ivy passed out about fifteen minutes after she buried you alive." He looked worried, either about Ivy or about my wrist.

"Fatigue. That is not a characteristic of Ivy." I mumbled.

"That's true. By the sounds of it, Bruce handled it quickly. Ivy's on her way to secure lock up at GCPD." He assured me, as he finished strapping up my collarbone and wrist.

"So where are we meeting him?" I asked, wincing as I moved my head to search the tunnel we were in.

"Oracle is going to direct me through this maze once you're good to move. We just have to get out of here before-" a loud, grumbling noise came from the end of the tunnel.

"Croc." I said, my voice filled with dread.

"Keep quiet. Let's go." Nightwing whispered as he lifted me off the ground, my left leg obviously in no state to be walked on.

I could hear Oracle talking to Nightwing as we made our way through the tunnels, although I couldn't make out what she was saying. One thing was for sure, she didn't have the voice disguise on for him.

Nightwing gave me the specific task of listening out for any noises that could be Killer Croc. The last thing we needed was Croc tonight, just as Robin had said earlier.

"Robin's out and safe." Nightwing confirmed, although that didn't mean we were in the clear.

"How long until we are too?" I asked quietly, lower than a whisper.

"Oracle says we're about three corners away from the exit we need to be at."

We were silent for a moment, not even Oracle's voice could be heard. Stopping at an intersection of tunnels, Nightwing put me down for a breather and to check my leg. He hadn't removed the shard of bark, and didn't have the intention of doing so until we were out of the tunnels.

"One drop of blood in the stream, and we're meat on Croc's kebab. One scream, and we're never seeing the light of day again. You're in no shape to take me on, let alone Croc. And there is nothing I can do down here against him tonight." Nightwing had explained after we began our journey out, which seemed like hours ago.

Nightwing looked exhausted from carrying me, and didn't look like he could go for much longer. Looking up, I noticed a sewer cap which I knew would lead us above ground. Before I could say anything, a snarl broke the silence. Nightwing immediately tried to pick me up, but it was too late.

Croc's hand was around his ankles, and the other around my neck.


	10. Chapter 10: Drowned Kitty

"Look what the cat dragged in." Croc gruffed, dropping his hand from my neck. "I thought you were one of them. Sorry, Selina."

"One of them? Hardly." I pretended to scoff. Croc and I had always had a tense relationship since I acquired his brute force for one of my heists a few years back. I had paid him accordingly, but I never promised he'd stay out of prison for helping me.

"What are you doing down here? I thought I warned you last time to stay out of my sewers." Croc growled, tightening his grip on the struggling Nightwing in his grasp.

Improvising, I told him I was helping Ivy when the plan backfired, burying me alive and leading former bird boy to my location.

"Not a bright one, is she Croc?" Nightwing toyed, continuing the act. When Croc had his back to me, I looked back up at the sewer cap, hoping to communicate somehow with Nightwing about a possible escape route.

"Get out of here, Selina. Before the others come looking for you. I'll take care of this one." Croc grumbled, crushing Nightwing's weapons in his free hand. "And don't come back."

"Thank you, Waylon. I owe you." I said, trying to sound sincere, as he stalked back through his tunnels, with a cheeky, chatty Nightwing in his hand.

Once the coast was clear, I attempted to stand, using the wall behind me to hold myself up. I looked down at my leg, and noticed the shard was deteriorating, but was still wedged tight. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the inevitable pain that would follow as soon as I put my left foot on the ground. I turned to my right and looked directly at the sewer cap. Without my whip, there was no way I was going to make it to the small ladder beneath the cap.

Sighing, I scanned the area for anything useful. Nothing. I tried my communicator. Nothing but static. Beginning to lose hope again, I trudged forward, bracing the wall in case I fell, and turned left down another long tunnel.

_If only I had an oracle that could get me out of this place._

Calming myself down, I cleared my mind and focused on getting out of the sewers alive.

The stench was difficult to overcome, and I knew it wasn't coming out of my suit anytime soon. Why Croc liked it down here, I would never understand. Why any of the rogues liked it down here, was something I didn't want to understand. It's almost like they believe that Batman can't get them under here, or they feel at ease below the streets in their loneliness. Or they have no sense of hygiene and self-worth. Yuck.

I had heard rumours that Edward Nigma had bought out large sections of the underground sewers where development could not continue due to safety issues of people working beneath the city streets. Waylon wasn't happy about it the last I heard, and made his point known with Riddler. And won by the looks of it.

_Mental note; never return to the sewers. Not even for survival._

Breaking the seemingly safe silence, I heard a deep rumbling from behind me. As quickly as I could, I turned and faced what could only be described as tidal wave of hell. A mucky green wave was heading right towards me. Without thinking, I began to run.

_This kitty is not getting drowned tonight_, I thought to myself, right before my injured leg gave way and I fell to the ground. Crying out in pain, I lifted myself back up and tried to keep going. Limping frantically, I braved a quick look behind me and before I could blink, I was swept up in a wave of dirty water.

The water carried me through the sewer system, and threw me around like a towel in a washing machine. Desperately, I tried to surface for air, and when I did, it wasn't even a second before I was dragged back under. In the rush of it all, I hadn't even noticed the shard of bark had disintegrated completely from my calf, until the current slammed me into a wall. The last thing I saw before my vision went black was my leg bleeding out. The last thing I felt was something pulling me out from the water.

I woke with a start, spluttering water everywhere. Gagging, on taste, on smell, and on the water itself, I tried to inhale. Laying on my side, pain ripped through my chest, causing me to cry out.

"Selina, breathe. Calm." I heard a familiar gruff voice say quietly, whilst a firm pair of hands held my head above the ground. Robin's.

Opening my eyes and adjusting to the much lighter conditions than the back of my head, I recognised the floor of the Batwing. Groaning, I closed my eyes again and wished for something more comfortable than the cold metal floor. Something like a bed, or a fluffy cloud.

"Not easy to do when you smell this awful." I coughed, trying to joke. Not a single laugh or smile.

"I'm going after Croc and Nightwing. Take Selina to the infirmary. Alfred will meet you there." Batman barked at Robin. Robin was quiet, he didn't even respond to Bruce. Within a few minutes, I was carried onto a gurney, and Alfred was attending to my wounds. As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep myself from wincing and trying to avoid Alfred's steady hands.

"Miss Kyle, please lay still. You're as stubborn as Master Bruce." Alfred asked politely. How could Bruce ignore Alfred's politeness?

"Sorry, Alfred. I'm not used to this." I sighed, attempting to calm myself down.

"The injuries or the care, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked, almost concerned.

"Both." I groaned as Alfred finished strapping my ribcage. Gripping the side of the gurney with my good hand, I tried to stay still for Alfred.

With my arm in a sling, my chest strapped tight, and my wrist braced, all that was left to do was stitch up my calf. Not daring to look, I laid down and closed my eyes.

"I don't think you will be out on the streets tomorrow night, Miss Kyle. This will take some time to heal." Alfred sounded concerned. While he organised the local anesthetic, I blamed the night's events on myself.

I gave Ivy an escape route out of Arkham City. After she helped me break into Strange's vault to retrieve my stolen goods, I left her precious plant alive in the vault. That gave her everything she needed to get out of Arkham City without an issue. I on the other hand was dragged back in to help a supposedly capable Dark Knight.

And now, Ivy's destroyed a large part of Gotham in her rage, caused by myself, and almost got me killed. And who knows what kind of condition Nightwing is in now at the hands of Killer Croc. Using my free hand, I removed my cat cap and tussled my hair.

"Deep in thought, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked, waking me from my thoughts. "Tonight is not your fault. I know that expression all too well."

"I know where I get it from now." I grimaced. Looking at Alfred, his hands were covered in blood, but his clothes were surprisingly clean. A vile taste swelled in my mouth.

"Indeed. Well you're all stitched up. I'll have Robin update you on the happenings, and then I'll take you upstairs to bed." Alfred practically ordered before I could object.

When I reached Robin, he laughed at my unbalance on the crutch Alfred gave me.

"Shut up, Bird Boy, or I'll put you in more than a sling." I hissed, slowly making my way down to the computer bay.

"Calm down, it's just odd seeing you all banged up." Robin's smile disappeared, and a serious expression took its place, much like his mentor's. "Bruce has Nightwing, they're on their way here. It seems like Nightwing's cheek has earned him a broken jaw and a punctured lung."

"Who would have guessed?" I smirked.

"Just prepare yourself for the clash of the titans. Nightwing is claiming he had it handled Although blaming it on you."

"Great. And this always turns into an argument about Nightwing being capable of his own city, right?"

"Right."

"And that he's not a child, that he's a grown man?"

"Correct."

Before any further comment could be made, the Batwing descended into the cave, and profusely brooding unmasked Buce exited, with a crippled Nightwing in tow.

"She left me for dead, you know. Didn't even offer a hand." Nightwing argued, pointing in my direction.

"Hey! We were both better off without my help tonight." I set myself down on a chair by the computer, and frowned at Nightwing.

"You even played up to Croc! You played the comrade card on him like I hadn't saved your life." He yelled, a few bats above us squealing in fright.

"I can't believe Croc didn't crack your jaw right off." I jeered, obviously not helping the situation.

"Dislocated collarbone will be the least of your worries in a second." Nightwing growled, striding towards me.

In a blink, Bruce was standing between us, his back to me. By the fierce expression on Nightwing's face, Bruce's couldn't have been a smile.

"Enough. Nightwing, infirmary." He snarled. When Nighting didn't move, Bruce took a step closer to him. "Now."

"I'm not a child Bruce, stop ordering me around." Nightwing huffed, evident hurt seeping into his low tone, grabbing Robin by the wrist, taking him with him.

When Nightwing was out of sight, Bruce kneeled in front of me, and investigated my injuries. He lifted my wrist, to which I winced, and checked the bandages on my calf. After a few silent minutes and apologetic looks, he finally spoke.

"I'll take you home. Holly's tried your phone nineteen times in the last five minutes." Completely monotone, no emotion or sense of empathy. Sighing, I reached for my crutch.

Instead, Bruce swept me up and carried me to the Batmobile. Seating me in the passenger seat, he planted a soft kiss on my forehead and climbed into the driver's seat and put is mask back on.

"Thank you." I murmured, fatigue settling in, as we exited the cave, the early morning sun greeting us good morning.


	11. Chapter 11: Consequences

I didn't remember him carrying me inside. I didn't remember him changing me out of my ragged catsuit, or him tucking me in. And I definitely didn't remember Holly joining me in bed.

My alarm clock read twenty minutes past eleven in the morning, and it wasn't until I tried to sit up that I remembered my injuries. With a gasp and a silent cry, I laid back down and immediately regretted going out the previous night.

"Morning sunshine." Holly groaned next to me, waking the cats at our feet. She looked like she'd hardly slept, like she had stayed up watching me until she crashed.

"Sorry Holly, I didn't mean to wake you." I sighed, wishing I could get up and make her a cup of coffee.

"It's okay Selina. I'm just glad you're okay." Holly smiled as she gradually climbed out of bed, petting the cats good morning.

"With a dislocated collarbone, cracked ribs, fractured wrist, and a sliced clalf? Yeah I've never been happier to be okay." I grinned, trying to lift our spirits.

"Alfred called me this morning around eight, saying he's going to pick you up this afternoon. Something about afternoon tea at Bruce Wayne's. Hope you have something that goes with your sling." Holly pointed at my arm and laughed before searching my wardrobe. "I also took the liberty of burning your catsuit in the fireplace last night. Don't ask why I have three incense burners going when you finally get out of bed."

"Gross. Thanks, but gross." I gagged.

After Holly helped me shower, dressed my wounds, then dressed myself in a simple grey denim tunic dress with black leggings, I checked my phone for the first time since before I went out last night. Nineteen missed calls from Holly, one from Alfred, three from Bruce and one from Lola, my fence.

_Feeling popular there Selina?_

Calling Lola, I grabbed my tablet and checked my emails. Two from clients, and one faux invite to a gala in a month's time, forwarded from a client.

"Oh good, you are alive." Lola answered.

"Just." I laughed. "Why'd you call?"

"I heard from a former buyer about a jade cat statue that is being auctioned off at the museum in three nights. I know you love those things, so I thought you might be interested." She said, as though cutting out half of the details.

"Who is this former buyer Lola? After the last pair of guys I pinched something for, the last thing I need right now is to walk into a trap." I sighed.

_Not that I can walk at the moment._

"Oh, no one you know. Just some old German guy that bought through me a few times a while ago." Lola said quickly, almost nervously.

"Lola, either you're not telling me the truth, or you're making fun of the fact I'm incapable of even walking right now."

"Bit of both. Those guys you pinched for last time? It's them again. Is your line secure? Definitely not bugged?" Lola whispered, starting to freak me out.

"Definitely not bugged. Now spit it out." I said sternly, not in the mood for games. Multitasking, I noticed the gala was a Wayne Enterprises fundraiser. Sorry bucko, I don't think I'll be getting that prized artwork for you this time.

"They're blocking me from accounts, forcing me to do everything cash and face to face. They're calling every day to ensure you're the only person I work with. They want me to set up a fake opportunity for you to steal something. I don't know if they want to meet you or catch you Selina, but something is not right here."

_Bastards._

"I'll sort it out Lola. For now, tell them I'm out of action. Last night was too rough."

"Stay safe, Selina. Don't go taking things because you feel like it. They could be watching you." Lola replied in a hushed tone before hanging up. Another customer must have come into her office, or something was up.

"Alfred's here Selina. I'll help you downstairs." I heard Holly say, but I didn't answer, too deep in thought.

"Alfred, why am I coming for afternoon tea? I thought I was on strict bedrest orders." I smirked, noticing Alfred's watching eye in the rear-view mirror as he drove me to the manor.

"Master Bruce has decided to introduce you to some close friends, almost like meeting the family." He answered, eyes returning to the road. Although curious as to whom it was I was meeting, my thoughts returned to Lola and the Suits.

_How could it be that the best deal I had gotten in months had such strange consequences?_

As we arrived at the manor, I noticed Bruce standing in the drive with an umbrella, shielding him from the rain which I knew really didn't bother him and a crutch, obviously for my own use.

"I hope I'm not underdressed." I smiled softly as Bruce helped me get out of the car, pointing to my basic tunic beneath my black snow coat and everyday snow shoes.

"Not at all." He said quietly, his hand on my back as though he was afraid I'd fall in the thin layer of snow. "You're distracted."

"I am. But that can wait until later." I assured him, making my way up the stairs of the front of the manor.

"Before you meet everyone, you need to know this wasn't exactly an easy decision for everyone. So if someone isn't exactly welcoming, don't be surprised." Bruce warned me as he took my coat from my shoulders and adjusted my sling.

"Understood. But who am I meeting?" I asked, beginning to make my way down the halls towards the main lounging room.

"Family."


	12. Chapter 12: Odio

"Ahem." Bruce cleared his throat, silencing the room which was filled with laughter and the sounds of happy conversation. I counted four people with their backs turned, and then four people facing my direction.

"Bruce, this doesn't have to happen." I said softly, noticing the grim looks on two faces.

"It does if things are going to work." He murmured, walking us closer to everyone.

"I'm going to make this easier." A young man stepped up, with long thin black hair and a jaw almost as chiselled as Bruce's. Immediately, I recognised him as Nightwing. "I'm Dick Grayson, or Nightwing, and I didn't want to participate in this bull."

"I put that much together." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortably awkward.

_I can't even run away either._

"Don't mind him. I'm Barbara Gordon." A petite lady rolled out from behind Dick in a wheelchair. "You've only known me as Oracle, but I was Batgirl." She smiled at me seemingly happy to be able to be open with me.

"Bald and brooding in the back, I know you're Robin." I smiled in the direction of Robin, who grunted and introduced himself as Tim Drake.

"And I'm Lucius Fox-"

"CEO and President of Wayne Enterprises." I finished, shaking Mr. Fox's hand. "Obvious supplier of tech and gear."

"I might have a few things for you too, Miss Kyle." He grinned, happy to be making business.

Looking over to Bruce, who had since left my side and had pulled Dick and Tim away, I tried to make conversation with Barbara and Mr. Fox.

"That sounds great. I'm actually in need of a new suit, my last one was washed in sewer water and burnt overnight." I laughed, hoping to make a reasonable impression. By the sounds of things, both of them had the power to ruin me for life.

"Sounds like the story of my former life. For now, I just ask Lucius for computer upgrades." Barbara smiled, running her hands of the arms of her chair.

"The amount of times I had to redesign the costumes so they were more durable and could withstand those awful sewers must be well over one hundred." Lucius laughed.

"And bullet proof, and flexible, and breathable, and just plain comfortable." Barbara smiled again, her blue eyes glinting behind her red bangs. "I have no idea how you managed that every time."

"Bullet proof? I'd love that, or even laser proof." I joked.

"I'm sure I can think of something for you, Miss Kyle. Maybe tonight you can send Bruce the details of your current suits and I can have them modified for you."

"That would be brilliant, just no bat symbols or capes."

"I miss my cape, that was my favourite part." Barbara sighed.

"Don't worry Miss Kyle, Barbara had a good run in the field." Alfred assured me, handing me a glass of champagne, noticing the slight frown on my face.

"Oh don't flatter me Alfred, you're not getting my apple pie reci—"

Interrupted by a flying vase, Barbara's eyes flashed in the direction where Bruce had been talking to Tim and Dick, and Alfred's face was red with hot anger. When I looked over, I noticed Bruce walking towards me, Tim leaning against the wall, and Dick stalking over with a fierce look on his face.

"So you just waltz in here, thinking that we're all okay with sharing our identities with you? A criminal? Someone known to backstab and betray? And you expect us to be OKAY with that?" Dick spat at me, stopping just centimetres from my face. Trying to keep my mouth shut, I let him speak.

"And you think that Lucius here is just going to whip you up a new outfit to wear on the streets and break the law in? Who DO you think you are? You're not one of us!"

"I know I'm not, Dick. I never said that I was." I seethed.

"You left me for dead last night, and it sure as hell isn't the first time. And I'm pretty sure it won't be the last either. You're nothing but a dirty thief, playing on men's desires to get what you want. Don't forget where you started Selina, on the street in cheap knock offs selling the only thing you could. Dirty wh—"

Without even thinking, I socked Dick in the jaw and then smashed him in the knee with my crutch. Pure rage coursing through my blood, I dropped my crutch and grabbed his collar with my good hand, pulling his face back close to mine.

In a blink, Tim was holding Dick back from lashing at me. Glaring at Tim, he returned my glare with an icy cold stare.

"You dare speak to me like that again boy-wonder and I'll put you in a grave without second thoughts." I hissed through gritted teeth.

Shakily, both from rage and unbalance, I picked up my crutch and started walking to the door.

"Dick that was way out of line."

"I have to agree with Miss Gordon on this one, Grayson."

"I suppose there will never be a family tea without a bit of a fuss. Such is the Wayne household."

"Oh, cry me a river. Wait until she turns on us."

"She's never done anything for good without incentive, not even to save a life."

I paused, Tim's words cutting deep. Just as I was about to remind Robin who saved his life last time, Bruce grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Selina." He sighed, stroking my hair, trying to calm the raging wild cat into a content house cat.

"Just take me home." I grumbled, shaking him off.

"They're just mad I decided to pull the curtain on everything all at once. But they forget whose mission this is and why they're here in the first place." He said quietly, taking my hand and walking me to the cloak closet.

"They're fully capable of making their own decisions, Bruce. If they didn't want to tell me, they shouldn't have been forced into telling me who they are." I sighed, slipping my coat over my shoulders with Bruce's help.

"I know that. But that doesn't justify Dick's actions, or Tim's words. They don't know you like I do, and they don't know just how loyal you are." He paused for a second to make sure we were alone before continuing.

"They don't know you dropped your only chance at escaping Arkham City to come save me. They don't know how many times we've worked together to catch a crime boss or illegal people smuggling. They don't know about Holly, and they don't know about your big cat haven in Metropolis. You are not who they think you are, and I think at least two people in that room what to believe you are more than the world's greatest thief. Alfred I know for sure sees the best in you."

I stared up at Bruce, smiled softly and kissed his cheek, and then frowned.

"Bruce, please. As much as I appreciate your kind words, today was a bad idea and I need to rest if I'm ever going to put on a catsuit again." Agreeing, Bruce swept me up and carried me to his personal car, a very shiny silver Lamborghini LP700-4 Roadster.

"I knew you had taste, but me-ow." I purred as he started the engine.


	13. Chapter 13: Similarities

**~ A month later ~**

"Holly! Where are my pearls?"

"In your top drawer?"

"Which top drawer?"

"The one near the handbags."

"I don't see them. Holly!"

"Found them! Isis stole them."

I wondered into the hall, carrying my shoes in one hand and my hair dryer in the other. I found Holly searching under the lounge and Isis looking proudly at me.

"Good kitty." I praised her, grinning like a clown. Not like the Joker kind of clown. But like a regular circus clown.

"Alfred and Bruce will be here any minute now. Let me do your hair and you can put your shoes on."

"Just one night, just once, I'd like to be ready on time. I don't even have to pretend to be someone else tonight." I sighed, both out of exhaustion and out of relief.

Holly giggled behind me, and I realised that Isis was sneaking back to my room, probably off to steal something else of mine.

"I'll be on call all night if you need me, if the suits rock up I'll page you." Holly reassured me, yelling over the hair dryer.

"They haven't made an appearance all month, and Lola said they backed off, so hopefully tonight is a breezy night and I can actually enjoy myself." I yelled back.

Within a few minutes, I was dressed and done up, and Bruce was ringing the buzzer in the apartment lobby.

"I thought Alfred was driving us?" I smiled when I approached Bruce, linking my arm under his.

"Tim was hurt last night after his rope was cut descending from a building in North Gotham, so to make sure he does as he's instructed, Alfred is staying home to care for him." Bruce explained to me as we walked to the Lamborghini parked outside the lobby. This time an exquisite Murcielago.

"So kind of him." I smiled. As Bruce opened the passenger door for me, I gave him a 'Riddler' look as he would call it. I only had these looks when I had a question I wanted to know if he had an answer for.

"What is it this time?" He smirked.

"Did you know that Murcielago is Spanish for 'bat'?" I asked him after he had started to pull away and onto the street.

"Why do you think I own a few?" he chuckled.

Since introducing me to the "family", Bruce seemed to have lightened up. It was easier to get a smirk or a chuckle out of him, and Barbara had commented that he spent less time in the cave too.  
The opposite could be said for Dick and Tim though.

The very next day after I met them without masks, Dick went straight back to Blüdhaven, bringing down what was left of Penguin's arm dealers, and Tim went on a hiking trip with his father. I hadn't seen Dick since, and Tim I only saw when I visited Bruce in the cave after he arrived back from a late night on the streets.  
Occasionally, Bruce would ask me to stay the night at the mansion. That's why Babs noticed that Bruce wasn't in the cave as often.

When we arrived at the gala, Bruce exited the car and passed the keys to the valet. I heard him murmur "not a scratch" which made the valet shake in his young boots. Taking my hand, he helped me out of the car and up the red carpet.

My injuries had almost healed completely, but I was still unsteady on my feet. My collarbone was no longer protruding on a disgusting angle, and my wrist was two weeks from being out of the temporary and optional brace. My cracked ribs were still bound but 90% healed as Alfred said, but my calf was still healing, and I was on a strict 'no heels' instruction. Except for tonight.

"You look fine, Selina. No one will notice your injuries." Bruce assured me, smiling for the cameras as we walked towards the museum doors, noticing my distracted mind.

Wearing a simple black lace gown and a faux white fur jacket, I blended in with the A and B list celebrities of Gotham. And I looked like the prize of Bruce Wayne.

"Not really what I'm worried about Bruce. Although thank you for the confidence boost." I whispered in his ear, 'posing' for the paps.

Linking my arm back under his, we continued up the stairs and into the museum.

A few cocktails later, a blonde haired-blue eyed reporter introduced herself to me whilst Bruce stepped outside for a 'business call'.

"Selina Kyle, isn't it?" she asked, shaking my hand. "I'm Vicki Vale."

Dressed in a tan one-piece pantsuit with her hair tied back, I remembered the tabloids following her and Bruce's short lived romance. Pretending to like her, and I smiled.

"What can I do for you, Vicki? Bruce is outside if you're looking for him." I gestured to the doors that opened to the balcony.

"I actually wanted to speak to you, if you don't mind." She said quietly. Nodding, I walked us over to a more quiet part of the room. Looking around to see if anyone was listening in, I noticed she was doing the same thing.

"You're way more honest than Bruce, Selina. And woman to woman, I wanted to give you a heads up." Pretending to care about what she had to say, I entertained her and let her speak. "When Bruce and I were together, I noticed he wasn't all there."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vicki." I played stupid, unsure of where she was taking this.

"He was always distracted, always taking business calls and cutting dates short because he had to be back at Wayne Enterprises for some meeting he forgot about. I'd even wake in the middle of the night to an empty bed." She sighed, and I suddenly realised she had no idea who Bruce really was. "I started following him, making sure he couldn't get rid of me. I'd follow him to meetings and to work, I'd tag along with him on his business trips, and occasionally on his 'holidays'."

"Vicki, are you sure you weren't stalking him?" I asked, still acting like I didn't know Bruce's games.

"I wasn't. But I clued on pretty quickly. He has a dark secret, Selina. Darker than what you could imagine." She said quietly, her eyes scanning the room.

"You thought he was Batman, didn't you?" I laughed, a big belly laugh.

"Shush! No! He's not Batman! He's too gentle to be Batman."

_Ha! Bruce? Gentle? We're obviously dating two different Bruces…_

"He has a mistress, Selina. He has to. I've spoken to all of his love interests. They all have said the same thing and believe everything I've told them." She paused for a moment, the cogs working in her mind.

"Bruce doesn't have a mistress, Vicki. He's just a busy man, with a dark past and mental issues. He's hard to love, and he likes to be private. You obviously didn't give him his privacy, and so he had to be secretive." I assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have evidence, Selina. Midnight rendezvous' every few weeks, a few ending in some apartment in Park Row. Sometimes they wouldn't even make it to the apartment." She looked pedantic, like she was desperate for my assurance it wasn't all in her head. I, on the other hand, needed Bruce to save me, before I gave anything away.

"Vicki, that must have been months ago. Bruce and I have been together for a little more than a month, and he's been nothing but honest with me. Go write a column, sweetheart. I'm sure some of his model pickups will agree to be interviewed." I sighed, beginning to walk away to find Bruce, or another cocktail. Preferably both.

And that's when I saw them.

The suits.


	14. Chapter 14: Puipéad

"Everybody down!"

"Call 911!"

"Where are the police?"

"Somebody do something!"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Screams and shouts echoed through the halls of the museum. Gun shots and bodies falling to the floor in serval rooms. Windows smashing and glasses dropping. Panicked questions, and alarms blaring.

_Focus._

_Breathe._

_Compose._

_Attack._

I dropped down from the ceiling, landing on one of the masked men, suffocating him as I knocked him to the floor as quietly as I could muster. Dragging the unconscious body into a storage closet, I activated the communication device in my earring.

"Oracle? I could use some eyes." I whispered, tying the guard to a pipe in the closet with a zip tie, his mouth duct taped.

"On it Catwoman." Oracle replied, no longer with a voice synth. Oracle was one of the few that made me feel somewhat welcome on the team, and in the family too. Maybe it was just that she was glad there was another female in the group amongst all the brooding males.

"Is the main hall clear? The storage closet I'm in now has a vent that leads –"

"Straight to the main hall. Got ya." Oracle paused and sighed. "There's six men on the floor. Four are armed and armoured, two are tying up hostages and moving them into different parts of the hall."

"Just on the floor?" I asked curiously, trying to keep my voice down as I crawled through the ventilation shaft. After having robbed this museum plenty of times, I knew every nook and cranny like the back of my hand.

"Two snipers on both the next floor balconies. It's not looking good Catwoman."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I sighed, keeping my hearing focused for any unusual noises.

As the shaft grew narrower, I realised I wasn't going to get through to the hall in my gown.

_I actually like this dress, _I thought as I split the dress and tore it across mid-thigh, leaving almost half the skirt behind as well as my shoes and jewellery.

"Oracle, remind me to come back to this spot to collect my valuables."

"Please tell me you didn't take anything that isn't yours, Catwoman." I heard Robin growl in my earpiece.

"I meant my shoes, bird boy."

"Position?"

"Nearing the main hall in the ventilation shaft. All hallways in and out of the hall are clear except the ones that lead to exits."

"Had to make it difficult, didn't you?"

"Any word from—"

"He's fine. I can see him with the hostages."

"That I so unlike him. Why would he do that?" Oracle questioned. It did seem odd that Bruce would allow himself to be taken hostage.

"I need to cause a distraction, give him an opportunity to get out and change." Robin thought aloud.

"Don't risk it."

"We need him."

"No you don't Robin, you can do this with Catwoman."

"I don't trust her."

"You don't need to trust me, Robin. Just take out those snipers and I'll get the hostages out. That I can promise."

"Guys, there's a new player on the board." Oracle interrupted.

"Who?" Robin and I asked at the same time. Crawling closer to the exit of the vent, I saw a blonde figure strut her way into the hall, dressed in a long red evening gown, holding what could either be a child, or a puppet.

"Who 'ere can tell me wher' I can find one Miss Selina Kyle?"

~ 20 Minutes Earlier ~

"On second thoughts Vicki, how about we step outside of this social gathering of pompous and egotistical baboons and chat more about our troublesome Bruce Wayne?" I asked quickly, turning back to Vicki and gripping her by the arm, walking us out of the room as fast as possible.

"I thought you just sai—"

"I know what I just said. Just follow me." I interrupted her, weaving through the crowds trying to get to a safe distance from the Suits.

"Who did you see?" Vicki asked, almost demanding, as she came to a halt, forcing me to stop.

"If anything happens, call the police immediately. And keep your head down."

"What do you mean if anything happens?"

In the background of Vicki's chatter, I could hear the Suits asking people if they had seen me. Turning slowly to look behind me, I saw them holding a picture of me.

"Selina, are you in trouble?" Vicki caught on to my gaze and pushed me to keep walking.

"Possibly. Bruce isn't the only one with dark secrets."

"I saw her just a minute ago, talking to Vicki Vale." I heard one man say.

"I think she just left down the corridor that leads to Egypt." I heard a woman add.

_Shit._

"Vicki, hide. Anywhere, just hide." I whispered before taking off down the hall towards Egypt, knowing the Suits would go there first.

"Mam, I'm sorry but you can't be in this area." A security guard by the name of Henry huffed as he stopped me from entering into the Egypt wing.

"I think you'll find that I can. Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne's partner." I smiled coyly as I introduced myself. "From memory, you're on his payroll, seeing as he owns this museum. And I'm playing a little game with him actually. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Adding a wink, I walked around him and through the doors into the wing. Almost unwillingly, he stepped away and walked down the corridor I had just ran down.

_Fingers crossed he'll stop the Suits._

Composing myself for whatever may happen next, I walked towards a tablet that had been carved centuries ago with cat hieroglyphics and purred. Searching the room, I made note of all the things I liked, and all the things I wanted, and all the things I knew I could have if it were a different night under different circumstances.

A few minutes had passed and I was just beginning to feel like I was safe and the Suits were gone, when I heard a silenced pistol and a loud bang on the entrance door to the Egypt wing. Turning to the door, I waited for the Suits to come storming in.

Instead I saw blood pool from behind the door. Covering my mouth, I searched for another exit, finding only the windows three stories above me, and grates in the floor. Without second thought, I climbed into the grate and found my way back into the corridor I was in before.

_Poor Henry._

Henry was the victim of the silenced pistol, and he owner of the blood at the wing door. Keeping my cool, I ventured up into a vent that I knew would lead me through a few other exhibition rooms and onto the other side of the building where I would be able to make my way back to the main hall without being seen.

So long as the building wasn't crawling with armed men.

But it was.

_Brilliant. Show time._

One by one, I took them down, cleared each corridor and room, hiding bodies in storage rooms and even in some of the artefacts. One I put in the mouth of a t-rex model, in hopes the poor man would soil himself upon waking up. Or that a cop would have a good laugh.

Climbing on ceilings, swinging from lights, and dropping on them with graceful ease, I knocked them out without alerting anyone else.

_Bruce would be proud._ I smirked, eyeing off the last guard.

And that was when I heard the second gunshot for the night. And a whole room of screams.

~ 5 Minutes Later ~

"Is that Scarface? Catwoman can you see him?"

"That's not Wesker though, Robin."

"Wesker hasn't been seen with the puppet since way before Arkham City. Any ideas Oracle?"

"Facial recognition says that the woman is Peyton Riley, daughter of former Irish mob boss Sean Riley, former girlfriend of Doctor Thomas Elliot, and ex-wife of mob boss Johnny Sabatino," Oracle confirmed, "as well as the last confirmed person to have partnership with Scarface."

"So we have a new Ventriloquist on our hands." Robin gruffed.

"Get those snipers Robin, let me deal with her. This is my fault." I told him, right before I turned off my communicator before I received an earful.

Turning back around, I found a different exit to the vent, one that would put me in a corridor right near the main hall, next to where I left my shoes and jewellery. Fixing my appearance, I put my necklace and shoes back on, and made my way to the hall, hoping to save the lives of at least the hostages. The first face I saw when I entered the room was Bruce's, of pure determination, and no façade of the playboy that everyone else in the room knew.

"I'm right here." I shouted, catching the attention of the Ventriloquist, and all the armed men in the room. Putting my hands up, I surrendered myself.

"Look around, Selina." Scarface growled, pointing his tommy gun at the dead bodies on the floor."

"This is entirely unnecessary Scarface." I sighed, placing one hand on my hip, the other gesturing to the hostages. "Let them go, this is between you and I. Apparently."

"Don't play tha' hero, Selina. We both, if not everyone here, know you're not a hero." He cackled, causing a broad grin on Peyton's face. "You're just a good for nothing thief."

"A thief, yes. Good for nothing? Say that again and I rip you some new scars." I hissed, preparing myself for an attack. I watched as Peyton spoke into Scarface's ear, a large smile growing on his face.

"Barry! Sugar here has a brilliant idea. Clear the room!" Scarface called to one of his thugs, who then started picking up hostages and walking them towards the exit doors. "Except Bruce Wayne."

I looked to Bruce, and all I could see was Batman without a mask.


	15. Chapter 15: Ultimatiums

"Bring 'im 'ere. I wanna see tha' fear in 'is eyes." Scarface grinned, demanding Bruce be brought before him. Reluctantly, Bruce stood up when one of the thugs nudged him to get up and stumbled to the centre of the hall where I was standing face to face with the Ventriloquist. With a thud, Bruce fell to the floor on his knees as the thug kicked him to the floor. Knowing that wouldn't have actually affected Bruce I tried my hardest to hold a smirk back.

"This is still all unnecessary, Scarface. I'll steal what you need. Hell I'll even give your money back." I said, taking a step closer to him, trying to get a better look at Bruce. His left eye was beginning to bruise, someone must have clocked him good, and he had a slice on his bicep, his suit sliced but not much blood.

_I actually liked that suit._

Looking above me, pretending to sigh in frustration, I noticed there were no longer any snipers on the balconies. Either Robin had got to them, or they had left their posts.

"On the contrary, Miss Kyle. You rejected all our proposals." This time it was Peyton that spoke, in a washed out, sultry Irish accent that would make any man follow her commands. "And you missed every opportunity to amend that."

"What are you talking about? You threatened my fence, and I was severely injured. Almost had to take an early retirement." I scoffed, hoping Robin and Oracle were working something in the background.

"You failed to retrieve our valuables, the things we needed to build up our business after the events of Arkham City."

"What Sugar 'ere is tryin' to tell ya' is that we're in debt because ya' wouldn' 'elp us. And so you've left us with no choice." Confused, I watched as Sugar gestured to the men in the room to be on guard. "Bring her in."

Before she came into view, I knew they had Holly. My gut sank and my blood boiled.

"What are you going to do?" I hissed, checking Holly for any injuries. She was fine, almost as though she came willingly. The thug let her go and Scarface motioned for her to join Bruce on the floor.

"That depends on your next answer. If you could save one person tonight, who would it be? Holly? Or Bruce Wayne?" Peyton smiled, Scarface pointing his tommy gun at Holly then Bruce, then back to Holly with an evil grin on his face.

_That question. Hugo Strange asked me almost exactly the same thing._

"You didn't happen to come across any of Hugo Stranges files, did you?" I questioned, still hoping Robin would pop up somewhere.

"We might have. We might have not." Peyton laughed, her eyes growing serious. "Now make a decision, or they both get a bullet."

I looked down at Bruce, no fear in his eyes or his face, just stoic as ever. His body was tense, like he was about to make a move. My stare caught his attention, and he looked over at Holly, making it all too obvious who I should choose. Holly, I could see was terrified. She was shaking, although she was not bound like Bruce was. Her eyes red and still wet from tears. I just wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be okay.

I looked back at Bruce, and he knew that my blood was boiling, that my rage was becoming unchained. With one slight nod of his head, I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"What happens after I choose? You kidnap the other and make me do what you want? Because you think you'll have leverage over me?" I growled, taking a step closer to the Ventriloquist, closing the distance down to a little more than a metre. "No one ever told you why I'm the only criminal left in Gotham with a cent to my name, did they? No one makes me do something I don't want to do. No one gets to manipulate me. And no one threatens me!"

In one swift, fluid tornado roundhouse kick, I knocked Scarface out of Peyton's grip, sending his tommy gun flying across the room with the stupid puppet. I latched straight onto Peyton's hair, my nails dragging across the skin on her cheek, and pulled her face down onto my knee, knocking her out before she could even call her thugs to help.

In a quick look around, I noticed Robin had taken out almost all the thugs left in the room, minus the three that Bruce had taken down, whilst still zip tied so as not to give away that he had something to do with it.

Within moments, GCPD and SWAT officers were inside the building, escorting Bruce and Holly to a paramedic parked outside. I on the other hand was being held inside the museum for questioning. Despite being technically innocent in this case, the police still had plenty of questions.

That was until Commissioner Gordon told them to back off.

"Our mutual friend says that this wasn't your fault." He huffed, pulling me aside and away from the other cops.

"And whose word will you take? His or mine?" I smiled, hoping to get off lightly.

"I know it was you that took those items from Wayne Manor last month. Bruce Wayne decided not to press charges, and seems like he decided on some other things too. But Batman said tonight had nothing to do with you, and that the Ventriloquist was just trying to find someone to pass his debts on to." Gordon smirked, although you couldn't see much of it behind his overgrown moustache.

We had started walking towards the exit when I stopped to look behind me, noticing the officers placing bodies in body bags.

_I could have prevented this._

Lowering my head, Gordon put a hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to the present.

"I'll thank him the next time I see him. I suppose I'm just a lucky cat." Eyeing Bruce in the distance with a bandage over his face, I smiled slightly, and Gordon noticed.

"Next time you might not be so lucky. Enjoy what's left of your night, Selina. And take Holly home. You might want to talk to Wayne about upping your security." Gordon added as he motioned for me to get back to Bruce.

"It's too bad." Bruce said quietly as he walked Holly and I to the car he had Alfred bring around for us.

"What's too bad? We walked away, alive for that matter." I smiled, linking my arm with his again, holding onto Holly's hand.

"I liked that dress." Laughing, Holly agreed with Bruce. Although I could see she was still terrified, I was glad she was safe.

"Holly, get in the car. I need to talk to Bruce privately." I suggested to Holly quietly, opening the door for her. Alfred's warm caring smile flashed in Holly's direction as he welcomed her into the car.

Bruce and I walked down the street a little bit and down into a quiet alley. Planting a light kiss on his cheek, his face became stone cold.

"Bruce, I didn't know. I didn't know it was Scarface." I assured him, letting go of his arm.

"People died tonight, Selina, if you didn't noticed." Bruce replied coldly. His eyes like piercing ice, jaw rigid, I knew I wasn't speaking to Bruce anymore.

"What did you expect me to do, Bruce? I tried to lead the Suits away in hopes to keep it to a small confrontation." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest

"You could have researched them and found out what they wanted before tonight. You could have done some sort of digging." Bruce scowled, turning his back to me, his hands massaging his temples.

"You don't think I did? I've had Holly tracking transactions since the night back at the Manor, I've been trying to track down the Suits since they threatened my fence." I hissed back at him. "Just because I don't bring these issues to you doesn't mean I'm not doing anything. I had to do all my digging from my bed, Bruce, if you have forgotten my current state."

"Current state? Selina you were dropping men left, right and centre all night tonight. As far as I'm concerned you were healed the moment you threw your crutch out the window of your apartment." Bruce turned back to me, a frown so fierce any Robin would have ran.

"Don't give me that, Bruce. For once I took doctor's advice and your advice." Pushing Bruce away, I walked back to the car where I left Holly. "I'm going home. To look after Holly."

And that was the last I saw of Bruce for two weeks.


	16. Chapter 16: Gatto

In those two weeks, we missed Valentine's Day. Not that I was phased, but the media were.

"Break-up Battle! What is really going on with Gotham's former eligible bachelor, Bruce Wayne, and girlfriend, Selina Kyle?"

"What really happened at the Wayne Enterprises Gala?"

"Did Selina Kyle almost cost Bruce Wayne his life?"

"Bruce Wayne hasn't been spotted with girlfriend Selina Kyle since the devastating Gala massacre."

"No fluffy Valentine's Day date for Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle as they take a bre—"

"Turn that damn television off!" I shouted from my wardrobe to Holly, who grunted and seemingly reluctantly turned the TV off. A few moments later she was sitting on my bedroom floor with Bastet, the least social of my cats. Bastet, named after the Egyptian Goddess of Warfare, was nothing but a reckless and destructive Egyptian Mau. She loved to tease the other cats, and because she was the biggest, it was difficult to pull them apart. Larger than a small dog, and faster than one too, I was surprised the once feral cat made herself at home with me.

"So, did you guys break up? For real?" She pried, stroking Bastet's spotty head, while she gnawed on Holly's shoelaces.

"I haven't seen him in two weeks. That doesn't mean we broke up." I sighed. "I don't even know if we were a thing in the first place."

Sorting through my shoes in their shelves, I found Isis curled up in an old pair of ugg boots. Smallest of my three, and also named after and Egyptian Goddess, the silky black Bombay was nothing but loyal, with a fierce love. Which is why I named her Isis. Having never left my side since I picked her out of a garbage can five years ago, it only seemed right to name her after both a protector and a very loyal but fierce goddess.

"I've tried to keep her out of your shoes, but it's her favourite place." Holly laughed, noticing the sleeping black fur ball in my shoe shelf. "Have you even tried speaking to him?"

"Won't answer my calls. If Alfred picks up he just makes an excuse that Bruce isn't home. It's gotten to the point where he just tells me Bruce told him to make up an excuse." I growled, lifting Isis out of the shelf and curling her up in my arms. Plonking down onto my bed, I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"What about –"

"He's not speaking to me either. Not after the Gala." I interrupted.

"Maybe we should take that savings account and run off to Paris." Holly suggested, trying to shake off Bastet from her shoelaces.

"Just take off your boot, she thinks it's a game." I laughed, wishing we could just jet to Paris and leave everything behind. Watching Holly kick off her boot, I noticed just how good I had it, really.

Not everyone can say they have everything they love. I still had Holly, after all the shit I've been through and put her through, and I have my cats, nine lives all still intact. Still, there's one thing I wasn't sure I had anymore.

_Steal what you like, do you what you must in a futile attempt to steal his heart. You will fail._

"Selina?" Holly snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing my thoughts back to the present, away from Strange.

"Let's go shopping." I grinned, popping Isis aside and grabbing my free runs.

"Selina! What brings you here?" Maria Maroni, the hostess of one of the few legitimate Italian restaurants in Gotham asked with a broad grin on her face. Eying off the dozen different shopping bags Holly and I were carrying, she motioned for another host to take our bags and coats for us.

"It has been a while, Maria. I thought I would treat Holly today." I smiled, shrugging off my winter coat for the host.

"Your normal table is always available for you," she gestured, guiding Holly and myself upstairs to the mezzanine, "although you might have unwanted company already seated nearby." She whispered quietly.

Before I could ask who, I heard the distinct fop-laugh of Bruce Wayne. Tensing, I composed myself and continued up the stairs, trying to act like it wasn't a bother, or a shock. When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw the back of Bruce's head, his thick black hair shining in the warm light. Trying not to be nosey, I peered around him to see who he was with.

"Selina, don't look." Holly tried to say, but I already had.

Another blonde, pink silk blouse accessorised with expensive pearl earrings. If I hadn't already met Vicki Vale, I would have thought it was her. A childish giggle escaped her mouth and a coy smile followed behind a sip of my attention away from Bruce and his 'date', I focused on getting to our table without alerting Bruce.

"Bruce booked out all the tables on the mezzanine, but yours can never be double booked, especially after what you did for us." She said softly, arranging menus on the table and opening the curtains behind our table so we could see the famous Gotham City skyline.

"Thank you Maria. I don't mind, I'm treating Holly today." I reminded her, picking up the drink menu, watching Holly reach straight for the dessert menu. Smiling, I browsed the wine list.

I noticed Bruce look over his shoulder when the blonde excused herself to the bathroom, just as our first meal arrived. Acting like I didn't see his investigative gaze, I asked Holly if she liked the restaurant.

"What did you do to get this treatment, Selina?" Holly asked, her eyes dancing across the skyline.

"Yes, what did you do, Selina?"

Unstartled by Bruce's sudden appearance, I glared at him, "It's funny what a little bit of human kindness can get you over money, isn't it?"

Giggling to herself, Holly dug into her food, actively avoiding conversation with Bruce."

"Who's the blonde? I didn't think blondes were your type." I questioned, digging into my parmesan mushrooms.

"Christina Bell." He answered matter-of-factly. "She's an executive at Queen Industries."

"Oh so it's purely business?" I scoffed, looking over to Holly who was looking awkwardly around the room with her mouth full of food.

"Precisely."

"So why book out the whole mezzanine?"

"It's private business."

"You never booked out a restaurant for me."

"You're not that type of girl."

"And you're not the type of guy to avoid that type of girl, are you?"

I hadn't realised I was now standing, face to face and toe to toe with Bruce.

"Selina—"

"Save it Bruce. I'm trying to enjoy my day out with Holly and you're ruining it for me." I hissed, gesturing to my still full plate and Holly's grimace.

Without another word, Bruce walked back to his table and asked for the bill. Within a few minutes, he had left the restaurant, Christina Bell in tow.

"Was that all necessary?" Holly asked after she finished her mouthful.

"No." I growled, stabbing my mushrooms.

When I arrived home later that evening, with more new shoes and dresses than necessary, I found a black envelope on my bed with a content Bengal, Ma'at, curled up with a cala lily.

"I knew you'd be his favourite." I sighed at the peacekeeping cat, picking up the envelope and the lily. Lifting the lily to my nose and taking a sniff, I clawed open the envelope. Inside was a small note with an address on it, stating to meet on the rooftop, signed off with a 'B'. An additional note was tied to Ma'at's tail, which read 'no costumes'.

"Holly! We need to upgrade our security!"


End file.
